


Your Face, Your Voice

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alive Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Barn scene, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Saves Castiel, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, Mentions of Eileen, Other, SO SORRY, SPN - Freeform, Saileen - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, different ending, reunited, set in the near future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: He feels it now. Nerves striking up and down his body, his heart pounding against his chest and a weird tumbling in his stomach. His eyes finally reach the glistening blue ones in front of him, the same eyes he's always stared into for years.The feelings now incredibly intensified, making Dean feel things he's always felt but now much more clear. He was ready; to be brave and speak his truth like Cas had. If he could do it, so can he. He's always learned from Cas, and that was never going to stop.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Your Face, Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out as the 15x20 Barn Scene, but much better than the episode's scene and ending. I promise, this drabble isn't entirely that scene and we all get the moment we deserved, as do Destiel.

For what felt like forever, Dean kept breathing to try and calm himself down. But each exhale was quivery, and began to hurt. At first, with Sam right in front of him, he didn't want to be left alone. Everything began to hurt and he began to believe that this was it. Everything he had fought for, yearned for was all going to be for nothing. It wasn't until Sam had convinced and fought for his brother's life in that moment. He had left Dean for just a few seconds, running out of the barn in a focused panic. He felt like he was there, alone, forever and that he was going to die without his brother by his side. 

His eyes were closed, but the tears continued to escape as they trailed down his cheek. He was growing tired, his lips quivering at the pain that had both kept him awake and slowly end his life. Pure agony; to be alone and dying after everything you've done to protect the world from crumbling. It wasn't fair, and he knew deep down inside that this isn't what he deserved. 

Sam still hadn't come back just yet, and it hadn't even been more than five minutes yet. Dean shivered from the pain, but he suddenly felt a whoosh of air against his skin. He flinched, but kept his eyes close. The only sound he heard was someone calling out for his name. A faint smile formed on his lips. Is this what heaven for him sounded like? Was he here with him?

"Dean?"

He didn't want to believe that this was it. He was gone, never saw Sammy again. 

"Dean, what happened?" 

He didn't want to open his eyes just yet. His voice calling for him was enough.

"Look at me, Dean." 

He still felt the sharpness stuck inside his body. His eyes slowly opened, his mouth agape as he gasped. 

"Cas?" 

Cas takes a step forward and grips Dean's shoulders. They stare into each others eyes, like they were both being hypnotized and moved by the rising heat between each other. Dean closes his eyes and leans into his touch, his heart fluttering both from pain and being with Cas again.

"I'm here, Dean." He assures him. "I need you to listen to me. Open your eyes, keep them on me."

"Cas, I-"

"Don't speak. Please, just focus on me. It's going to hurt, but I promise you Dean, I'm here. It won't hurt after." 

"Are we going up together?" He closes his eyes. "You know, heaven. If it's still there." 

"Dean, just focus on me." He repeats. "You're still here, still..." 

He takes a few seconds to breathe before he grips onto Dean harder, and nods. "I need you to be ready, so just push through this. Keep fighting like you always do. Okay?"

Dean nods his head profusely and opens his eyes again. Cas pulls on his body, trying to take his body off the the rebar. Dean lets out a deep groan, almost yelling through the pain. His face winces, tightly squeezing onto Cas's waist, bunching up the trench coat. Cas's eyes begin to tear up as he watches the man he loves protest in undeniable pain. He whispers soft words of encouragement, making sure Dean knew he was strong enough to get through this. To make sure that Dean is worth saving and has a life he deserves to live.

Suddenly, Dean fell into Cas's arms as they both stumble for just a moment. Dean's eyes are still closed, but open slightly when he sees a glowing blue light in front of him. Cas moves his hands from his shoulders, placing one hand behind Dean where the rebar was and the other now on his heart. He was healing him. Cas still has tears in his eyes, and Dean exhales a shaken laugh. 

Dean's hand shot straight up to his chest, his eyes widening in hope. There was no more pain. He was okay, alive and it was all because of Cas. 

"You're here." Dean says. 

"I'm here, Dean. We both are." 

"Cas...what you told me. Every single word, every second..."

"It's okay, we don't need-"

"It's your turn to listen to me now." He softly says, as he raises his hands to Cas's cheek. "You told me there was one thing you want and that you couldn't have it. But you're here now, alive. And so am I. You have me. We get to live now, and you taught me that we deserve it. Cas, thank you." 

"You do deserve it, Dean."

Cas pulls Dean into a hug by his waist, not wanting to let him go.

"Thank you." Dean breaths out, squeezing Cas tight between his shoulder blades right where his wings begin. Dean can't feel them, or see them, but his wings start to flutter as Cas feels a gentle kiss on his jaw, right where his ear is. "It's because of you that I'm okay." 

"Yes, but..." Cas pulls away, even though he doesn't want to. He stares into his eyes, his stoic face now softened as he takes in the beauty that is Dean Winchester. "It's because you never stopped. You kept fighting, and now you get to live." 

"What about you? You gonna stick around? For good?" His voice sounds like he's pleading, wanting Cas to stay. 

"I'm not going anywhere." His eyes light up with happiness. 

"Before...you know, when you saved me." Dean begins, slowly taking his time with words trying to register his own thoughts at the same time. "You told me that happiness isn't in the having, but in the being. In saying it." 

"I remember." 

Now, their hands are at their sides but they still stand close in front of each other. Cas continues to stare at Dean's freckled face -- he looks exhausted, but ready to leave everything behind. Dean uses his eyes to look up and down, all over, trying to run through his thoughts. He feels it now. Nerves striking up and down his body, his heart pounding against his chest and a weird tumbling in his stomach. His eyes finally reach the glistening blue ones in front of him, the same eyes he's always stared into for years. What felt like forever, they finally get to see each others face. The way Cas sees Dean, his hard exterior now relaxed and at peace. A hero with many scars, but still beautiful. His deep voice suddenly soft and quiet. And the way Dean sees Cas. Also hero, an angel...someone Dean can always count on. The strength, the vision of the most handsome and graceful angel- person- he's ever seen and got to know. 

The feelings now incredibly intensified, making Dean feel things he's always felt but now much more clear. He was ready; to be brave and speak his truth like Cas had. If he could do it, so can he. He's always learned from Cas, and that was never going to stop. 

"But I think we can have and deserve to have it. To live it. To say it. Cas..." Dean takes a step forward and gently grabs his face. "I thought I was never gonna see you again. Cas, man, I love you. I've missed you, everything..." 

"Dean?" Cas stares at him. He can't believe it. Is this real? Is he really alive, standing in front of the man he's always loved and having him reciprocate feelings. Dean loves him. 

"I do. I should've said it then, but I'm saying it now. I want you to know because you freaking deserve it too. I love you Cas." 

Cas leans into his palms that are pressed against his cheeks, closing his eyes for just a second to absorb his truth and the love Dean radiates. Dean takes this moment to catch both Cas and himself in surprise. Closing his eyes too, to take it all in, Dean leans into Cas and presses his lips against his. Both of their eyebrows furrow in concentration on the fluttering they feel in both their hearts. Bodies close, hearts beating and a moment of happiness shining through. They're both alive, free to live all doing it together. And that's all they've truly wanted. 

Sam stands by the barn door, looking in with faint smile at his brother and Castiel. It gives him hope, a sign for him that he deserves what they have right now too. Eileen. Clutching the first aid kit in his hands, he looks down and exhales a silent smile and walks back to the impala to wait for them, no matter how long that'll be. Dean's safe. Cas is back and alive. And so is Eileen. 

They pull away from each other, both letting out a soft chuckle of disbelief. Without any words, Dean takes a hold of Cas' shoulder and smiles. Their eyes still glisten from the tears before, lips still pursed and reddened from the kiss. The feeling doesn't fade but instead sinks into each of their hearts as they walk closely together, out of the barn and into the next phase of their life.


End file.
